


Когда-то здесь был оазис

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [16]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Markers, Missing Scene, Portrait, Romance, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Две реки слились в одну, чтобы вместе найти океан. 1997 г.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Когда-то здесь был оазис




End file.
